Roller assemblies are used in many industrial environments and are commonly associated with moving sheet type materials around through various processes. In addition, they are often used as applicators to coat sheet material, such as metal sheeting with various coatings including resin or paint.
Such roller assemblies typically use a roller coating to apply resin or paint. However, particles often accumulate and the roller also builds up a thin layer of the material being applied and this affects the uniformity and thickness of the coating onto the metallic sheet. To date, there has not been an automated method for cleaning such roller assemblies that provides uniform cleaning whilst maintaining safety for the workers involved.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide a roller cleaning assembly that provides a uniform pressure and consistently clean result for a roller on a regular basis.